Legend of Zelda: High School Miserable
by HaileyChan15
Summary: Link's parents die, he is force to live with his aunt and uncle AND GO TO HIGH SCHOOL? Link's world turns upside down! Dark Link x Link fanfic!
1. High School?

Hey long time no fanfic! :o

well its summer so i was bored and yah. xD

*I AM HUGE ZELDA FAN!*

dark link is sooo uber cute!

reminder ._. the usual I DONT OWN ZELDA :C

ENJOY THE FANFIC! :]

* * *

-Links POV-

"I think I'm getting car sick" I yelled. "When are we going to get there?" I shouted again. "Soon now be quiet!" my aunt yelled back. She raised the volume. "Gosh I hate this song." I said quietly to my self.

My name is Link and my parents died a year ago. My aunt and uncle are taking care of me right now. "We are here!" My uncle shouted. "YAY!" Aryll shouted. Aryll is my little annoying sister. I got off the car and looked around so many trees. Maybe I will like it here. As soon as Aryll got off the car she ran to go say Hi to kids that she didn't even know. Man its lucky to be kids you can make friends easier back in Outset Island I was very popular. Everybody knew me. Now I am nobody it's very hard making friends at this age. "Link! Aryll! Over here!" My aunt yelled. WE got inside her house my Uncle was already in his couch watching TV. She led us to a room in the very back of the house. "You two will stay here." she opened the door. It was a tiny room with two beds. The bed practically filled the whole room. "Hurry up and unpack ill start dinner." My aunt said and closed the door behind us. Aryll went into her backpack and grabbed a piece of white chalk. "What are you doing?" I asked. Aryll drew a line on the floor. "That's your half and that's my half." she said while pointing to the half. "Well it's not divided equally!" I protested. "Yes I know." She replied back. The chalk line was by the bed. "Now where am I going to stand?" I asked. "Hmm I don't know how about your bed?" She said. Gosh Aryll." I said. "GET OFF MY SIDE!" SHE YELLED. "Chill" I said. I unpack in 5 minutes while Aryll was unpacking all her dolls. I headed to the dinning room Aunt and Uncle was already sitting at the table. "Where is Aryll?" Aunt said. "She hasn't finished unpacking I said. "Tell her to get her butt over here in 5 minutes!" She yelled. I headed to my room. "Dinner is ready." I said. Aryll started running to the dinning table. My aunt kept taking about how Windfall is wonderful and right when I finish my food she mentions high school. "What is High School?" I questioned. "Haven't you been to school?" My aunt asked. "Yes Home School, mom taught us everything." I explained. "Well you need to go to High School its Windfall laws. Every kid must attend school." she explained. "I AM GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL TOO?" Aryll shouted. "No sweaty, you're going to elementary school!" she said in her kid friendly voice. I was leaving the table "Well anyways I am just letting you know get up at 6:00 a.m. be ready by 7 the bus comes at 7:10." Aunt said. I left the room. HIGH SCHOOL? What is this a movie?


	2. School Bus

Hey chapter 2 :o

hope you like it ill will keep updating :)

my friend JCgurl201 help me out with some ideas

thanks and enjoy the fanfic

* * *

**-Link's POV-**

I woke up to my aunt's alarm. 6 already. I was so not excited about High School. What will it be like? Will I make friends like back in Outset Island? All this is running through my mind. I started getting dressed. I noticed Aryll is not in her bed. I walked to the living room. Aryll was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Its not seven yet!" she shouted.

I was still in my pajamas. I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I had seen some movies about high school. Like High School Musical, only because of Aryll. Maybe I will be like Troy. I'm trying to make things better. I peeked through the living room. Aryll was so hyper. I got dressed in my usual clothes. Aryll suggested to wear my purple tunic, but I wanted to look casual. Everyone in Outset Island loved my green tunic. I headed to the living room.

"OMG! A big yellow car is here!" Aryll shouted.

"That's the bus, dummy." I shouted I grabbed my backpack and left.

My stomach felt like there were butterflies in there.

"Hello!" the bus driver said.

"Uh, hi?" I said.

Aryll was jumping. I looked around; only teenagers were on the bus.

"NO LITTLE KIDS ON THE BUS!" the bus driver said.

"Where do I go?" Aryll said.

"Maybe wait for another bus?" I whispered.

Just then she started to cry but another bus pulled up and she rushed out.

"Where do I sit?" I asked.

"SIT DOWN! I AM GOING TO DRIVE AWAY!" the bus driver yelled.

I grabbed the seat up front. I sat there alone, waiting to get there. I started humming a very catchy tune. (Saria's song) Then a girl with orange hair came up to me.

"Hello there." She held out her hand. I thought it was a hi-5. I gave her a hi-5 and she started laughing.

"My name is Malon!" Malon said.

"Oh h-hi I-I'm -Li-link!" I said, why am I so nervous?

"Hehe hello Link! Nice to meet you! Are you new here?" she asked.

Just then we picked up another person, Princess Zelda. "Good Morning your highness!" the bus driver got up and bowed. "Yes." I said. Then Zelda passed by and gave one of those coughs.

"Oh ummm.. I have to go… see you later." Malon said.

"What are you doing with a boy like him?" I over heard Zelda say.

"We are here!" the bus driver said.

Everyone rushed out. I was being pushed and shoved. I was the last one to leave. I was walking out while the bus door closed on me.

"OWWWWWW!" I shouted.

"OH! I'm so sorry! YOU ALRIGHT KID?" the busdriver asked.

Even though I wasn't, I still said yes. What can be worse? I got to school, now what should I do now?

"LINK, REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" someone shouted out of nowhere.

I looked to the nearest person. Someone with black hair and a hat just like mine looked at me.

"Excuse me, where is the office?" I asked.

"Oh Hello there! Pleasure to meet you, my name is Dark!" he said.

"Oh hello Dark uh, where is the office?" I asked once more.

"Oh theit office? Pshh, I go there like everyday!" he said.

"Why you get in trouble?" I asked.

"OF COURSE NOT! I go see Nurse Joy! You see-" I interrupted.

"Not to be rude, but I need to find the office." I said.

"Oh yes I am so sorry. It's over here, follow me!" Dark said. He led the way.

"Here you are, the office." He pointed to a screen glass which had a sign that said Office on it.

"Dark, do you need an ice pack? Band aid? Anything?" a woman said from inside the glass window.

"No not today! Well at least not yet." Dark replied back.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Uh, Link." I said.

"Oh yes, we have been expecting you!" she said.

She led me to a room.

"Bye! See you around!" Dark said.

i went inside. so beautiful. so many lights then a woman come in.

"Hello Link, I just wanted to give you your schedule. And to wish you a fantastic day!" the principal said. She gave me a piece of paper.

"Go on and have a great day." she smiled. I walked out of the room. The halway was full of kids pushing and shoving.


	3. Lunch Time!

Hello again chapter 3! YAY! X3

once again i'd like to thank my friend for helping me edit my bad gramar ./.

JCGURL201!

JC:smores are freakin awesome!

Leah: uh yes it is!OK REMINDER I DONT OWN ZELDA T.T

enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

"He is cute huh?" I heard someone say.

"I'll text you when I get home." Another person said.

"OMG he said yes, he will go out with me!" another one said.

I was just standing there surprised.

"Now what?" I asked myself.

"Excuse me!" I asked another person passing by. He gave me a mean look. I just walked away. I happen to spot Dark from a mile away.

"DARK! Over here." I said while waving my hands in a circular motion.

He was the only was I can talk to, everyone else was mean or didn't pay any attention. Dark turned around.

"HEY LINK!" he rushed over to me.

"Do happen to know where 6B is?" I asked.

"OMG, YAY we have science together!" Dark shouted with excitement. "Follow me!" he started running while I ran after him. We passed about 10 roomsor so.

"Here you are!" Dark said pointing to a door that had 6B written on it.

"Thanks." I said. The bell rung.

"Time for class!" Dark shouted. He opened the door. "After you!" he said. Everyone was pushing me to get in. Once i got into the class, everyone was already sitting down..

"You must be Link!" the woman by the chalkboard said.

"Yes I am." I responded.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new student, Link!" she said.

Everyone laughed. Was something wrong?

"Take a seat where ever you like, sweetie." she said. Everyone laughed even harder. What was I, a kid?

I looked around. I saw some familiar faces. Dark, Malon, and Zelda. But there was a room full of kids. I took a seat next to a green haired girl. I smiled at her but she gave me a dirty look. I didn't really focus in class; I was daydreaming of being the popular kid, like I saw in all high school movies.

The bell rung and I left the classroom. Dark explained to me about the periods. He promised me to meet me after every class to show me where my next class is. After I came out of math, Dark was already waiting by the door.

"LUNCH TIME!" Dark shouted. Everyone looked at him in a weird way.

"We have lunch?" I asked. I thought I was eating when I got home.

"OF COURSE!" Dark said. He paused. "We need to get to business though, first I need to tell you after the 'Food Chain'. There are many people you must avoid. Especially Gannon. DON'T LOOK AT HIM, DON'T TALK TO HIM, DON'T EVEN BREATH 1 FOOT FROM HIM! Do you understand?" Dark explained while we got in line.

"Yup!" I wondered if Gannon is like Troy? I grabbed my lunch. Apple, Pizza, and a chocolate milk. Dark led me to a table by the trash can.

"Welcome to your friends!" Dark said.

"Hi." they all said at once.

"We are part of the chest club!" Dark explained. "You see we are nerds. I am proud to have good grades." Dark said.

"Well where is your big glasses and tape in the middle?" I asked. Every nerd in the movies had those.

"We used to wear those back in 8th grade, but my mom got tired of spending so much money on tape then new glasses. So she bought me contacts." Dark explained.

"Oh I see." I felt bad for him.

"Oh yes I almost forgot to explain the Food Chain. You see we are at the bottom of the food chain. Well 2nd to bottom. Before him" Dark pointed at a purple kid alone in a table. He had a purple hat like mine. Light purple hair and red eyes. "Then right above us is the Weirdos. They do weird stuff. Trust me, you don't want to know. Above them are the wanna-be's. They try to act popular. Then above them is the bullies. Then above them is the baseball players. Then above them is basketball players. Then above them is the Football players. Then the cheerleaders. Also known as Zelda group. Then of course, the top of the food chain is Zelda. She rules the school. She makes everyone do what she says. And that is the Food chain. I must warn you once again, BEWARE OF GANNON! Make no contact with him."

We finish our lunches. I went to throw away my trash. When I came back Dark wasn't there. Where was he? I checked the lockers. There he was, being shoved in a locker. I saw a green skinned dude who had orange hair. Was that Gannon?

"Hey what are you doing to him?" I said.

"Oh look it's the new boy!" Gannon said.

"Let him out of there! NOW!" I said, though I did not know what to do.

"Aww, he wants to help his nerd friend, how sweet!" he said. I took out my hands like I was going to fight.

"Hah! You can never fight me!" he said. He grabbed me.

"HEY LET ME GO!" I said while kicking and screaming. He locked me up in a locker too. I could hear Dark screaming. "Dark?" I said. "Link? They locked you up too? Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do this to you on your first day." Dark said. "Oh, no, its ok." I said. "Hey lets play a game alphabet game! I say something with A and you say something with B and so on and so on." Dark suggested.

"Ok."

"A; Apple."

"B; Baby."


	4. Detention?

Hello YAY chapter 4! :)

once again i'd like to thank my friend jcgurl201 cuz she helps withe gramar stuffy (SHE MY EDITOR XD)

also i dont own Zelda :(

yup enjoy

* * *

We had played the alphabet game 26 times. "Dark I am getting tired of this!" I said after he said Z for zebra.

"Hmm, we might be here a while. My top record was till the end of the school day when the kid who owned the locker opened it. Want to play 20 questions?" he suggested.

"Sure I got nothing to lose." I said.

"Ok I got it, ask me 20 questions." Dark said.

We played a couple times but I got bored. The locker was pretty small, I could not move. I felt no use to scream.

"Dark…?" I said.

"…Yeah?" Dark replied.

"I don't want to play any more." I said.

"Want to sing a song?" he said.

I didn't want to but what else what I supposed to do? "Sure?" I said.

"Follow my lead. I was like Baby, baby, baby, nuooooooooooooooo." Dark sang.

"DUDE that's a girl song. I refuse to sing." I said.

"F-fine…. So?" he said.

Just then my locker opened.

"What the heck? What is this blonde dude doing here?" someone said.

"I AM FREE!" I said. I left the lockers when I remembered Dark, I could not just leave him there. I came back and I heard Dark saying "Link, you there?"

"Yes, I am going to get you out." I said.

"Link, you're free?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Well then go back to class. It's ok I'm fine. I will probably come out soon." Dark said.

I could not leave him. He was so nice to me.

"No I am getting to you out!" I said.

I spent like 30 minutes trying to get it open. I did not know the combination. I tried so many but nothing worked. The bell rang and the hallways were full of kids again.

"What are you doing? Trying to break in my locker?" someone said.

"Oh my friend is in there!" I explained.

I got sent to the principal's office.

"Link you got to get your act together, you only open your locker!" the principal said.

"My friend was in it! I was only trying to help." I said.

"Don't try to lie. You have detention for a hour. Usually it is longer, but you are new. Next time I better not be breaking in to someone's locker!" she said.

I headed out. Dark was waiting outside.

"I heard what happened. You should of just left me, I would of came out." Dark said. "I didn't mean to cause you this. You know detention is serious it affects your grade, might not let you go into college." Dark said.

"College?" I said to my self.

"YOU'RE A TRUE FRIEND LINK!" Dark shouted and hugged me.

People were looking and I got red.

"So what is detention?" I asked.

"It is just like jail, but it goes on your PERMANATE record." Dark said.

At that point I was scared. I heard jail they make you wear orange. Put you in a cell by your self. Uncomfortable bed. It was end of school. Right when I was going to leave the principal showed up.

"DON'T TRY TO MISS DETENTION!" she yelled.

She walked me to a classroom. It was full of kids. She open the door for me to enter then closed it behind me. I took a seat by the window. I notice in the back was Gannon. A teacher was in the front writing 'no talking' on the blackboard. I also noticed everyone was sitting straight.

The woman took a seat by her desk. A few minutes she fell asleep. That point everyone acted wild. I sat there for 30 minutes in my desk watching all the wild stuff. I heard a knocking sound but I didn't know where it was coming from. Then I notice it was Dark by the window. He had a sign that said 'open the window.' I went over and opened it. He jumped in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Here for you, because of me you are in here. Plus I can't leave my best friend in this horrible place. Also I would have been here sooner but I couldn't find the detention room." he said.

"You don't have to do this." I said

"I know." he smiled. He spent the other 30 minutes in detention with me. Time flew. The woman woke up and let us out. I realized I missed the bus.

"How am I going home?" I said in a low tone, but loud enough that Dark heard me.

"What you need a ride?" Dark said.

"Oh umm no…" I said.

"Look if you do its ok, its almost 3:05, my mom should be here soon. I am sure she can drive you home." Dark said.

"Really? I don't mean to impose." I said feeling kind of awkward.

A black car pulled up the in drive way.

"Hey mom can you drop off my friend? He missed the bus and he need a ride home." Dark said to his mother.

"Oh yeah sure get in." she opened the back door.

I got in. The car was so clean. My aunt's car was fifthly! Trash all over the floor, the window was full of sticky soda spill which Aryll spilled last summer.

"Thank you so much!" I said.

"Oh no problem, so what is your name?" she asked.

"Link." I said.

I told her where I now lived.

"Turn here!" I said.

"Is this your house?" Dark's mom asked while pointing to my house.

"Yup, thank you so much, oh and Dark see you in school tomorrow." I said. I got off the car and opened the door. Aryll answered. "HE IS HERE!" she shouted.

* * *

Tell me whatcha think so far. I know Dark link is way out of character but ITS A FANFIC SO WHO CARES xD

lol

if you review ill give you a chocolate cake!


	5. PlayDate?

Hello again :)

another chapter

I LOVE LETTING MY IMAGINATION RUN WILD :)

again JCgurl201 helped.

i dont own zelda

n yah

enjoy :)

* * *

"Oh my gosh Link! Where have you been?" my aunt said with a phone in her hand.

"I had to do something." I said. I got inside and headed to my room. A whole bunch of posters were hung everywhere. "ARYLL! What is all this?" I asked.

"Posters on the wall... gosh….HEY GET OFF MY SIDE!" she yelled. "oh and dinner is ready."

I headed to the dinning room. Beef soup, yuck. "So is this all we have for dinner?" I asked.

"Yes…why?" my Aunt said.

"Just asking." I grabbed my spoon. I stired my soup. Everything looked weird. I drank the soup non stop without tasting nothing.

"So how was your day Link?" she asked.

"Fine." I said.

"Uh, ok... So Aryll how about you?" my aunt asked.

"AWESOME! I wished I went to school sooner. I had so much fun. Someone named Colin gave me a bag of skittles. My teacher was so nice." I left.

I was overwhelmed. It was 7:30; I fell asleep. I woke up at 7:00 am.

"LINK THE BUS IS HERE!" Aryll shouted.

"Oh crap, I over slept!" I got dress as fast as I could. I didn't even eat breakfast. I rushed out. The bus started to drive away. "WAIT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The bus  
opened. I walked in side. Malon was standing by the bus driver seat.

Right when I was going to sit in the front of the bus,

"LINK OVER HERE!" Malon shouted. I took a seat by Malon.

"Hey?" I said.

"Hey I need to talk to you before Zelda gets here." Malon said in a rush.

"Well I am having a party on Saturday, I wanted to tell you earlier, but Zelda she said no weirdos at my party. I think you are pretty cool. So you could come?" she said.

Zelda walked in the bus. "I got to go. Talk to you later?" Malon said.

I got to school. I saw Dark waving his hands from outside the window.

"Hey Dark." I said.

"Hey, guess what?" Dark said

"What?" I said.

"I asked my mom if you could come over and she said yes!" Dark said.

"I don't know if I can." I replied.

All day long Dark was excited. Maybe a little to excited.  
3:05  
"YAY! Right on time!" Dark shouted.

"Come on in guys." Mrs. Dark said

"We can do so much things at my house!" Dark said.

We drove past my house and a little further.

I heard a very faint song on the radio, I couldn't really tell what it was.

"SHAWTY IS AN EENIE MEENIE MINEY MOE LOVER!" Dark sang. "Come on Link sing along! PLEASE DON'T WASTE MY TIME, TIME, TIME, TIME, TIME…." Dark sang. "MOM RAISE IT!"

"Alright." she raised the volume up to 50. I swear it can feel the BOOM booming inside me.  
Mrs. Dark drove into the drive way.

"YAY! WE ARE HERE!" Dark unbuckled before she even stopped the car and jumped out and came around to open my door.  
"Thanks." I said.

I looked outside. Their house is huge. Is Dark rich? He had a gated fence, 3 stories and the top had a balcony. That's all I can see from inside. Mrs. Dark opened the door. There was a huge walkway before you got to the living room. Inside the living room was a 82 inch HD TV hanging on the wall. A fire place the opposite wall. I went in the kitchen, granite countertops, a beautiful chandelier hanging, a TV on the front of the fridge. Two door fridge by the way. I walk past and Dark led me to the game room. It had a huge HD TV, two arcade games thingy, ping pong, air hockey, pool table in the back.  
"Welcome to my favorite room. Want to stay here or go to my room?" Dark asked. I was still in shock. Amazing! My aunt was like a shack compared to this. I nodded my head yes, only because I wanted to see his room.

"Follow me." Dark let me out from French doors from the game room to the backyard. It had a huge pool! With a barbeque area. Then led me to another door connected to the backyard. Inside was a living area, but no couch. Then past a hall full of rooms till the end. A double door was there and he opened it. A huge bed. With a computer, A big TV, a walk in closet. The closet is so big I bet someone can sleep in it. He had a mini fridge and a root beer float maker. On the left side of the wall he had a bunch of skateboards hanging. Then one corner there was a sign that said 'Snack Bar' with cubboards. In the middle was a trampoline.

"This is your room?" I said in a low voice.

"There is more!" Dark said. He didn't seem like he was showing off though. He led me to a door. It was a room full with bookshelves full of books (obviously). A reading chair in the corner with a table with books pilled up together. The other corner was another door.

"This is my favorite room." Dark said. He led me to the door. He opened it. It had a movie projector and a sofa. On the wall was a popcorn machine.

"Where do you want to be?" Dark asked.

"Your room." I said.  
We walked out of the projector room, then the manga library.

"Want anything to snack on or drink?" he asked.

"Umm, sure do you have Pepsi?" I asked.  
Dark threw me a bottle of Pepsi and grabbed a for him self.

"Dark how are you so rich?" I asked being very curious.

"You don't know? My dad invented Macintosh. We are even richer than Zelda. I just hate the fact we are rich. You might think I'm all stuck up. Well I'm not! Also I never had a real friend because 1. I am a nerd. 2. People only talk to me because I am rich. YOU'RE THE ONLY TRUE FRIEND I HAVE, LINK!" Dark said. I blushed.  
I mean I have noticed my friends back in Outset Island weren't really my friends compared to Dark.

"Want to play air hockey?" Dark said.

"Sure!" I said. I looked into Darks eyes. They were so lovely! Wait, why am I staring into a BOY eyes?

"RACE YA TO THE GAME ROOM!" Dark shouted.

* * *

YAY! DARK IS RICH! lol

plz review it i would like to knwo what you readers think :)


	6. Pool Party!

YUP chapter 6 :o

once again i dont own zelda lol

enjoy

* * *

"Hey I have an Idea!" Dark said.

"What?" I asked.

"Wait here!" Dark left the room. He came back 2 minutes later.

"YAY! Wanna go to the pool?"

"Sure but-" Dark interrupted.

"You can borrow my swimming suit!"

"Umm sure... do you think they fit?" I asked.

"Of course!" Dark led me to his closet.

The walking closet had 4 doors leading to other rooms. They all had a label on the front. Fall, Winter, Spring, and Summer. He opened the summer door. There was a bunch of Summer stuff. Swimming suites, goggles, donuts, summer clothes, flip flops of all kinds of colors, towels, and a mini TV with the weather report.

"Hmm... there's got to be a swimsuit for you. Ahah! Here one! It's green like you!" Dark showed a green swimsuit. "You can change back later." Dark look at the TV. "It's 99 degrees outside."

"True... ok."

"You can change in one of the bathrooms. I'll change over here." he pointed to the bathroom door.

I hurried to a nearest bathroom. I took of my shirt. I felt relieved, I was really hot. I put on the shorts. I came out while Dark was jumping on the trampoline.

"READY?"

Dark isn't wearing a shirt! Oh geez, what should i think?

I mean, seeing a guy without a shirt isn't bad at all, but... What the heck am I doing?

"Yah, I am ready."

We headed out to the backyard.

"You know how to swim, right Link?"

"Yah, yah of course." I lied. I've never gone swimming before.

"Great!" Dark put his toe in the water. "Yes, hot! It could be like a hot tub Link!"

"COOL!" I was scared. What if I drown?

Dark did a cannonball in the 13 feet. "Come on Link! Jump in!"

"U-um ok..." I jumped in the 3 ½ feet. My heart started pounding fast.

"Great, but lets jump in the 13 feet together!" Dark started swimming back to the stairs.

"O-okay." I wasn't going to admit it.

I walked to the 13 feet with Dark.

"On the count of 3, okay? 1.…

2.…

3.…. JUMP!" Dark shouted. "COME ON LINK!"

I jumped off the edge and fell inside. I couldn't float. I didn't know how to get back up. I saw Dark's leg, so I quickly tried to grab.

"Link, are you ok?" Dark dived in the water and grabbed me. "You should of told me you couldn't swim. I am going to get you something; be right back!" He swam me back to the 3 1/2 feet. He came back later with a donut to wrap around my arms. I felt like a kid. "To keep you safe!" Dark said.

"Want to have a race?" I asked.

We lined up against the wall.

"Are your mark... get set... go!" I shouted. And we were off. With the donuts I can float. I swam as fast as I could. I leaned against the wall for a breath. Suddenly, my donut popped. I couldn't really float any more. I was sinking. I could no longer breath. "LINK!" someone said.

I went blank. I opened my eyes. Dark was on top of me giving me mouth to mouth. His lips were pressed against mine.

"L-link a-are y-you ok?" Dark blushed.

I looked into his deep red eyes. They were looking straight at me. I felt weird, weird emotions molding with happy emotions. I couldn't help it but I wanted more. I couldn't just ask him, 'hey kiss me again.'

"Look I know it was weird, I-I was doing CPR" Dark said.

I got up and leaned forward. I gazed into his eyes again. I lean against him and kissed him. Everything went in the right place; emotions were set to happiness.

"W-woah…" Dark shrieked.

"I have to get home." I said.

Dark ran to his mom and told her they had to drop me off. Dark changed and so did I. We got in the car.

"WE ARE HERE!" Dark's mom said. I got off the car.

"See you tomorrow, Dark!"

"s-see you tomorrow..."

* * *

plz review it i like reviews :)

lol


	7. Partners

**Yup its Leah here! i havent update for 3 days :o **

**i am used to updating everyday lol**

**ALL those fans im sorry lol**

**also all those silent readers dont feel afraid to review :) **

**anyways ENJOY THE FIC!**

**

* * *

**

**I went to school as usual. I just couldn't get Dark off my mind. I got on the bus. Malon was calling me again. **

"**Hey Malon."**

"**Hey Link here is your invitation!" she handed me a purple envelope, which had 'PARTY' written on the front. **

"**Thanks." **

"**About the party" I paused**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Can I bring a friend?" I blushed thinking about Dark. **

"**Who?" **

"**Dark,"**

"**Of course!" she tilted her head.**

"**So.. Link, you.. Are.. Going.. Right?" Malon leaned over, a little to close. She gazed into my eyes. **

**U-umm... HEY, LOOK! ZELDA is here!" I said awkwardly, pointing to the bus door.**

"**Oh hehe thanks. I'll see you around?" **

"**Yah." **

**We got to school. I jumped off the bus, I noticed Dark wasn't waiting for me like usual. I walked to class, Dark wasn't there. "Maybe he is late…" I thought. Mrs. Gibson went on, and on, on the lecture. I checked the clock; 9:23 a.m. He is not coming I thought. Just then the door opened. **

"**Dark!" I shouted, I interrupted Mrs. Gibson. Everyone laughed. I blushed.**

"**S-sorry I-I am late" Dark said.**

"**Hurry up Dark, take a seat." Mrs. Gibson said.**

"**Hey Link!" Dark said in a whisper, like nothing happened. You figured that's why he is late.**

**The bell rung. I got off my chair and waited for Dark by the door. **

"**Hey Link!" Dark said.**

"**Hey." **

"**So.. About yesterday…"**

"**Yah." **

"**Um.. Did u mean it?"**

"**Only one way to find out."**

**We went to go hide somewhere where no one will ever look. The bathroom. Lucky there was no one there. **

"**Umm .. So we k-kiss?" Dark said nervously. **

"**Y-yah."**

**I leaned over. I kissed him. Everything felt just like the last kiss. Magical! **

"**Did you feel anything?" **

"**Pshhh nothing! Its like kissing my aunt, nothing!" I lied, I just couldn't admit it. **

**Dark blushed. "Oh yah, HAHA! Me too, yah of course." he lied to.**

**The rest of the day we keep blushing at each other. **

**12:45 the bell has rung, lunch is over. Great, now time for History! YIPPIE! **

**I walked to 9k. I opened the door, I was early. Except for that guy named.. Kaati? Baati? Jaati? Vaati! Yup. I remember Dark talking about him.**

"**Hey." **

"**Hello." Vaati looked up. He was reading some kind of history book. **

"**You like History, huh?" I got nothing else to say.**

"**No really, I am just bored. Why?"**

"**Oh, just asking." **

**Then everyone came in.**

"**Alright class! PROJECT TIME! It's worth 50 percent of your grade!" Mrs. Duncan said. "I'll partner you up."**

**Everyone sighed "Awwww."**

"**Ok, let's see... Zelda and Saria." They both whispered "Yes!"**

"**Ruto and Gannon."**

"**NUOOOOOO! WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE WITH THAT FREAK?" Ruto shouted. **

"**Link and…" she paused. **

**I was hoping Dark.**

"**Vaati!"**

**I wasn't disappointed, but not happy. **

"**Hey Vaati…" I just hope Vaati is smart. **

"**Hello!" Vaati said happily.**

"**Dark and…" she paused. **

"**Malon!" she finally said. Malon smiled. **

"**Blah blah blah…." she told us about our project. "IT'S DUE ON MAY 5!" That's before the school year ends. **

**We walked out. I headed over to Vaati.**

"**Hey Vaati, umm, want to start on our project tomorrow?"**

"**Sure, Link!" **

"**Can I come over? My house is a little embarrassing." **

"**Yeah sure, no problem." It's the first time I ever saw Vaati smile. Vaati left. I waited for Dark. **

"**Coming!" Dark said. We walked to our next class. **

**We both had biology together.**

**Finally school was over. Dark and I were walking out of campus when Malon called us. **

"**Hey, Dark! Want to come over to work on the project?" **

"**Sure!" **

"**Ok see you there! Oh and can't wait to see you guys on Saturday!" Malon winked at me. **

"**OMG! I, Dark, got invited to a girl's house?"**

**"Wow, congrats!"**

**The bus came. **

"**I got to go, Dark! See 'ya tomorrow." I smiled. He smiled back. He looks so innocent when he smiles. "BYE LINK!" **


	8. Dream

ITS LEAHGIRLYGURL! i just chaged my name xD

plz enjoy! make sure u read ll the way!

* * *

I walked from the bus stop home. I felt so happy. 1 is because I knew I like Dark. 2 is because I knew he liked me back we were just to afraid to admit it. Well 3 is because everything fell in the right place. Aryll waved at me from the window. Well almost everything. I opened the door. My Aunt is there, I checked the living room, my Uncle isn't either.

"Where is Aunt and Uncle?"

"I don't know! I just came home and they weren't here." Ayrll had her face full of crumbs of cookies all over her face.

"What have you been doing all this time?"

"Oh…umm..nothing."

"Then explain the cookie crumbs." Aryll grabbed her jacket sleeve and she wiped the face off.

"Oh this? that's nothing!"

"Yeah sure, I'll be in the room."

"OKAY!" Aryll turned on the TV; she could never watch TV because uncle would always hog it.

I was sleepy so I took a nap.

…...

~dream~

"HEY LINK!" Dark said waving.

"HEY DARK!" I called. "LOOK I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK! I love you!"

"Really? You feel that way? Since when?"

"I always have!"

"KISS! You looks so sweet together!" my classmate Aimee shouted.

"OMG THEY ARE KISSING IN THE HALLWAY!" Zelda shouted.

We kissed again. It felt so real.

"NO BOY AND BOY KISSING!" a police said.

He put handcuffs on me.

"What's wrong?"

"Yah, yah tell it to the judge!"

Then we ended up at court!

"Jail for his rest of his life!" the judge slammed the hammer on the table.

"NOOO! IM SORRY DARK DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….."

…...

I woke up to the sound of my sister putting lipstick on me.

"What the-?"

"HAHAHA! Link you barley woke up? I thought you were awake, that's why you were screaming NOOOO!"

"ARYLL! Where is Aunt and Uncle?"

"I dunno."

* * *

Okay yes this si a short chapter!

i did this cuz, okay lately i have been getting reviews only from JCGURL201! i would like to hear what you have to say! dont be shy! i love a review! :) so until i get about 3 reviews ill post chapter 9!


	9. Glasses

YAY! finally chapter 9

i really like it cuz well yah xD

THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED i really like to hear what you guys think

enjoy ^^

* * *

I went to the bathroom to wipe the lipstick off. I checked the

clock. 7 pm.

Where's Auntie and Uncle? Did they die, of course not! But then where are they?

"Umm lets eat, Aryll."

"What are we gonna eat?"

"Uh, hot cheetos?" I pointed to the bag of hot cheetos. I have been craving some since mom and dad died. Uncle never lets us eat them because it is his Hot Cheetos bag. I remember Aryll was going to get a hot cheeto and then uncle yelled. 'GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY HOT CHEETOS! IF YOU WANT SOME GO BUY YOUR OWN!'.

"YAY!" Aryll shouted.

It was 8 o'clock. We have just finished the second episode of sponge bob. By then our faces were full of hot cheetos crumbs. I looked inside he bag. We had finished the whole thing. I was still hungry!I didn't know what to do. I don't know how to cook.

"Well time for bed."

"I don't want to go to bed! AND THERE NO ONE HERE TO STOP ME!"

"Okay whatever."

I headed to bed. I force myself to go to sleep. I wasn't tired because of my nap.

I woke up at 6:30 am by my alarm clock. I notice Aryll was not in her bed.

I walked to the bathroom. To brush my teeth, wash my face. Then got dressed. Ate cereal.

I realized Aryll was on the floor by the window still. Is she a sleep? I poked her face.

"BIRDYYY!" she yelled.

"Uh Aryll?"

"Huh? What? Where? Huh? WHO?"

"I'm guessing you were asleep? What time did u go to bed?"

Ayrll snickered. "Right when you did Big bro!" she gave me a puppy dog face.

"Uh huh, explain you falling asleep on the window still?"

"Oh must have been sleep walking, heh heh."

The bus honked 5 times. I got in the bus, as usual I took a seat in the front. Malon came up.

"Link know what day it is?"

"Uh, Tuesday?"

"YES! Only 4 days left 'til Saturday." she paused. I didn't know what she ment. "You know, the party?"

"Oooh. Yay!" I faked a smile. I couldn't really be happy with out Dark! Zelda came by and dragged Malon to the back of the bus.

The bus came to a complete stop. I rushed out of the bus. Waiting for Dark.

He wasn't there. Maybe he is late. I sat on the school bunch by the fountain waiting for Dark. The bell rung, I headed for classes. I walked in and Dark's seat was taken by this guy who had a black jacket over his face.

"Ummm, this seat is taken, I'm sorry." I said to him. He turned around.

"Its me Dark." He whispered. He is here, but why is he covering his face?

"Okay, Class. I'll give you time to work on your project, please go to your partner and only your partner and you guys can get started. She stared at Dark.

"Excuse me! Take that jacket off!"

"No."

"Want me to take you to the principals office?"

"No Ma'am." he took of the jacket.

Dark with Glasses? The whole class burst with laughter. I didn't laugh! I think he looks cute!

"Thank you Dark."

He sighed.

"Hey Dark so what you want to do for our History project?"

I spotted Vaati at the end of the room.

"Hey Vaati over here!"

"Oh so your coming over tonight right?"

"Of course!" I thought about Aryll. Home alone. No way! I could say oh Vaati I have plans! That's mean.

"Oh do you mind if I go home for a while? I need to check something."

"Yeah sure Link! You can come over at 4? Or 5?"

"4 Should be find."

"Alright cool, so lets get to work!" He smiled.

" Ok so what do you want to do?"

"WE need something unique to get a good grade."

"Maybe a play about the Renaissance?" I wasn't good at acting nor good at being up stage with people looking at me. I didn't have a better idea.

"Ok."

"Lets write our script!"

"Ok, Vaati."

The bell rung. We barley got the first line finished.

"See you today, right Vaati?" I shouted from across the room while getting my books. I caught up with Dark in the halls.

"Hey Dark wait up! Why are you wearing your glasses?"

"Because! I lost my contacts! Now I have to wear my emergency glasses. Now people make more fun of me!"

"No, I doubt it."

"Sure?"

"Yah, if they do, ignore them. You have me."

"Yah that's right! I have you, Link!"

We walked up to Dark's locker to put his books in. There when a bunch of pictures came out. They were all the same thing. I grabbed one. It had Dark's 5th grade yearbook picture. Aww he looked so innocent! Wait, he still does.

Dark wanted to cry. I could tell.

"Don't worry Dark! You look Hot!"

"Huh?" he stopped crying.

"Er... did I say hot? I meant you look professional with your glasses."

"Oh, ok..."

I hugged him. Luckily no one was in the hallways they were at the cafeteria. He started to cry on my shoulder,

"No one likes me, Link!" he said over and over.

"Its ok. Its ok. Dark I like you." I paused. "AS A FRIEND OF COUSE!" I lied.

"You do? You promise you wont move? Or go away? Without you I feel lonely. Ever since you came you made me feel happy again.

"Of course." he had stopped crying. And we walked to lunch. We were leaving the line to get a table.

"Hey Dark. We should sit next to Vaati."

"Ok."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Once again i wont post chapter 10 until i get 4 reviews!

PLease say what u thought about it! ;)


	10. Vaati

Hello ppl its been a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! time since i updated! Srry guyz i been rlly busy xD n i forgot about this. so yah

* * *

"Hey Vaati!" I said feeling awkward.

"Hello Link…Who is this?" Doesn't he know? I mean, Dark is in his history class.

"Uh err… Dark? You know him! In our history class?"

"Oh…."

"Hello! Vaati!" Dark said energeticly.

"Hello." Vaati said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we wanted to sit with you."

"Yeah I want to get to know you better."

"Oh Y-you? W-want t-t-to sit with me? Vaati?"

"Of course, what is wrong with that?" I asked, I mean nothing's wrong.

"Well no one likes me. Everyone ignores me."

"Why you seem nice, you know all the years we been together in the same classes since kinder I never got to know you better." Dark said.

"Well don't you remember?"

I sat quiet, I wasn't here in kinder, though now I wished I kind off did.

"Umm no."

"Well back then Ganon was nice. He would share with everyone, nobody liked him, he had green skin. He would cry in the corner sometimes. He told his dad about kids ignoring him. His dad got furious and took him to 'BULLIES CAMP' for a year. He came back all mean. That's when he started picking on Dark because he was mad he got all the attention. So that year second grade, I was really shy, I would not talk to people. I didn't know how. As time came by people just got used to it and didn't even try to talk to me. That was all because of Dark, Ganon got mad, well that is how it all came down to the itsy bitsy spider play. I didn't even try for any of the big roles. Somehow my teacher put me as the lead itsy bitsy spider. Ganon got mad on that night of the play he 'accidentally pushed me off the stage.' He pushed me too hard. And blood was coming out everywhere because I landed on a metal pipe. Blood was all over my face. All I remember after that is kids were laughing and then I went blank. I woke up in the hospital with a broken arm. When I came home later I looked in the mirror and I had a scar. It never went away. The sad part of all is that my parents didn't care. They always yelled at me because I was such a wimp." He started to cry.

Whoa Vaati's life is sad.

"It's ok Vaati I know how it is being picked on."

"Its alright." he whipied the tears with his sleeves. Then smiled.

The bell rung. I went to the rest of the classes and then school was over. I was heading to the bus.

"4 o'clock, Link?" Vaati shouted.

"Of course!" I shouted back.

I got off the bus and opened the door. I saw Aryll lying on the floor.

"Aryll why arent you in your school clothes?" I poked her face.

"Huh? Oh I'm ready to go to school Link."

"Its already after school Aryll."

"Oh it is? Oh wow." she said.

"Why didn't you go to school?"

"Because... Link to tell you the truth I stayed up all night and barley fell asleep at 6 am."

"Aryll. Why?"

"Because, Link. I can do what ever I want."

"Ughh… Whatever that's your problem."

I headed to the refrigerator door. I noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. I picked it up and read it.

'Dear Link,

Uncle and I are at a very important place, we will be back on Tuesday around 3 when you kids come out. There is food in the fridge already made for you so just warm it up.  
~Please take care of Aryll

Auntie'

"ARYLL?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you show this to me earlier?"

"What is that?"

"A letter Auntie and Uncle left!"

"I NEVER SAW THAT BEFORE LINK…"

* * *

Ill update when i get 3 reviews! xD 


End file.
